Professor Malfoy Vs Professor Weasley
by AvisMe
Summary: Rose Weasley has wanted to be a Charms Professor since pre-Hogwarts, she finally gets her opportunity. Scorpius Malfoy hasn't planned for anything, but when he goes for the interview, Rose and Scorpius due to them being equally excellent, they'll be doing a year of co-teaching. Oh, Merlin...
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley was definitely a successful person. She had gotten very excellent grades throughout her years at Hogwarts, not unlike her mother. She could have had a lot of very high-up and well paying jobs, but there was, even when she was a young girl, a career that she had always aspired to; A Hogwarts Charms teacher. She had always figured her teacher, Professor Roach would've been there forever, but she had moved away to some city that was entirely irrelevant to this story. The grin that light up her face when she found out she had a chance, though...

Scorpius Malfoy was cool. He was suave. He was also intelligent, but didn't really think about the future in Hogwarts. Why should he? His life was great there. So, when he heard that his former school was looking for a new Hogwarts teacher, he figured, 'Sure, why not."


	2. Playin' Dirty

"Be patient!"  
Next to, 'Wow! You're Ron and Hermione's daughter! What's that like?", "Merlin, you have a lot of hair," and,"Geez, you're smart", those two words were the most common Rose Weasley heard. Patience was not her virtue. Quite frankly, when one would tell her to add patience to her list of virtues, she'd ask why 'hurrying-the-fuck-up wasn't a virtue.  
This time, Hermione Granger was scolding her, telling her to wait for her letter back. She couldn't help it! She had wanted this job since she was young. This was her chance! She simply couldn't wait. She grinned as she saw her owl, Ruby, drop a few stacks of letter. In a clumsy rush-she had almost fallen out of her chair-she dived for the letters. She flipped through the stack.  
"Witch Weekly, the Prophet-okay, I swear, I unsubscribed to this magazine ages ago," She mumbled, going through them, her hope for the Hogwarts letter slowly dying. She groaned and sat back down.  
Hugo came in, yawning tiredly, his messy red hair ruffled-course, his wasn't as unruly as Rose's- and pajamas still on, despite it being one in the afternoon.  
"What's been gnawing at your curls?" Hugo asked, chuckling. She smiled ever so slightly, it was something he had started to say when they were young and she was annoyed or upset.  
"I'm waiting for my Hogwarts letter." She mumbled."Ugh, go brush your teeth."  
He chuckled, but ignored her last comment."Uh, Sis? You already got your Hogwarts Letter? Remember, nine years ago? Here-this should jog your memory." He smirked and began to jump up and down wildly.  
She rolled her eyes."No, Hugh, that's what you did. It's for my job I applied to."  
He frowned."Oh, you mean this?" He asked, picking something off the top of the fridge-which wasn't too hard for him, as he was about the size of my father, while Rose was a lot shorter than both. To be fair, she was significantly shorter than most.  
Rose's eyes widened and she basically dove for it."Yes! Give it!"  
He grinned and shook his head, leaning back."Say the magic word."  
She rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure stomping on his foot wasn't what he was looking for, but hey, it worked.  
She grinned and tore it open, almost elbowing Hugo in the ribs as he nosily stood behind her.  
To a Miss Rose Weasley,  
Due to the abundance of recent interviews, we are sorry this letter has taken such a long time to be sent. However, we are pleased to inform you that you will be teaching for the next year, though, since there was a plethora of candidates, you will be doing a trial year of teaching with another new professor. Please stop by my office on August 1st to discuss this.  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts

Rose was grinning throughout the beginning, but was a bit confused at the end. She sighed; Rose Weasley was independent. She didn't work with other people-even in school, with group projects; she happily did all the work.  
But working-ney competing, for dream job? Well, she could say something with absolute certainty.  
This was not going to end for someone-and it wouldn't be her.

Scorpius was lazily flicking a quill through his hand, thinking of Quidditch and the babe that had given him her number last night at a local pub. He debated calling her when his mother called out his name, telling him his owl, Wingsey(He was eleven!), had a letter for him. He groaned and stood up, wondering where the house elf was. Oh, right-that Weasley woman had a law passed that house elves earn the right to vacation time, and Blinky was in Guatmala, visiting some music convention.  
He sighed and opened it, read through it, then smirked. So he'd be with another potential? Interesting...  
One thing about Scorpius Malfoy-he liked to win, even if he had to play dirty.


End file.
